Five Clans: A Tale of Ice
by falachen
Summary: Five Clans live in a land abandoned by Twolegs. Peace rules over them, founded many generations ago. What many have forgotten is the deadly backstory. Ice lived for blood and death, trying to meet her father's expectations but her heart cried for peace. The path she treads is long and uncertain. Here is how Ice becomes Icestar, leader of Iceclan, creator the peaceful five Clans.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I know I haven't been here in awhile but life is hectic and annoying. So here is something I've been working on for awhile now and that I've finally had time to post.**

**Hope you all enjoy! I don't own any Warriors material!**

* * *

Destiny. Defined as the events that will happen to a cat in the future, leading up to the day they leave. It is believed unavoidable. It is believed unchangeable. It is believed to be in the paws of a cat or their ancestors. Not that it matters much. Some things seemingly can't be avoided. At least, that's how they feel in the moment. Maybe the truth lies within the stars above. Maybe the truth lies within a cat's heart. Again, it doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters is the moment. A cat cannot see into the future. Living in a memory doesn't keep one fed or warm or loved. Only each breath counts as important. Those who stand at one's side are important. Destiny may exist but what does it matter? The end goal will be the same. Life is something to be cherished and preserved. Why should blood or boundaries matter more than a cat's life? It simply doesn't make sense.

That's the belief that kept this Clan alive. Cherish the living above all else. Remember the dead for what they had accomplished but don't live in the memory. Every day was a blessing. Every piece of prey was honored. Every cat was loved for who they were. At night, every eye would look to the stars, counting those who had come before. Boundaries were placed and patrolled but fighting was rare, the last resort. Many scoffed and laughed. The Clan was weak. The Clan was afraid of a fight. The truth, for those willing to listen, was far more compelling. These cats knew how to fight. Their lineage traced back to the six Clans. Four had moved to a new home by a lake. The fifth had been destroyed and rebuilt and driven out again. The last was deadly but eventually fell to fire's might. This Clan honored their heritage, their creator. From blood and death she had come, rallying the aid of many. Peace the highest goal. To see others loved was the purpose. Fighting, bloodshed, and death were the enemy. The fifth Clan, driven out and weakened, found this Clan by chance. Two leaders met and agreed. The other three formed slowly. They were afraid of an attack. Yet the peaceful leader did nothing to harm, only to help. Five Clans stand in secret. Five Clans with deep roots.

The oldest Clan traced their roots to the forest. There they hunted in the high trees with sparse underbrush. Masters of climbing and crushing leaps. Some say this Clan could reach the stars at night if they chose. Bitterness ran through them at the other four who drove them out, refused to aid them. Yet two such cats had come to their aid and rebuilt them. A group of rogues attacked them, trying to tear them apart. Their noble leader refused to let her Clan fall apart. She led them away, following the stars. The rogues followed. Trapped in a ravine, the Clan had no where to run. The leaders faced off. Then the other Clan was there, supporting the wavering courage of the running Clan. The rogue leader thought he could win. He quickly learned how deadly the new Clan leader was. She, after all, was trained by someone far deadlier than the rogue. With the rogues gone, the newer Clan helped the old to settle in. The territory was perfect: filled with high trees, the deep running ravine, and sparse undergrowth. The camp was built in a secluded glade that only the owners could find. At the half moon, the two Clans came together to remember when they first met. A peace was forged between them – one that will exist for many generations.

The next Clan was founded by a family of rogues. They were relatively harmless, unless one was foolish enough to attack. Long-legged and long-tailed, they preferred the winding caves and hardened ground of an abandoned Twoleg quarry. Very little prey lived above ground but plenty roamed in the darkness. At first they were hostile. None could believe that the other two Clans would welcome them. Territory, after all, was something valuable to a large group of cats. Both leaders were quick to reassure. If the rogue family wanted the quarry, they could have it. It didn't suit the high-climbing Clan or soft-treading, peaceful Clan. The family's fresh-kill pile remained full as they got their bearings. The peaceful Clan pulled back, allowing them some forested territory as well. New boundaries rose. At the next half-moon meeting, they entered uncertainly, only to be welcomed with open paws as the third Clan.

It was surprisingly the kittypets that became the fourth Clan. With the quarry abandoned and jobs found elsewhere, many Twolegs packed up and left. Few thought to bring their loving cats along with them. Dens remained empty and yards were uncared for. Scared and starving, the kittypets sought to join the Clans. Some found they fit in one Clan or another. The rest felt useless. The peaceful leader, however, would see no cat starve. Prey was taking advantage of the Twolegs' absence. Her Clan taught the kittypets how to hunt and fight. Their territory would be their former homes. Thus, four Clans began to meet at the half-moon gatherings. It was decided that a larger area was needed. One large Twoleg home had collapsed long ago from lack of proper care. The remaining high walls formed a defensible perimeter and provided secrecy. It was easily reachable by all the Clans, so it made the perfect spot. All leaders agreed that none would claim it as part of their territory.

Another three moons would pass before the fifth Clan was brave enough to appear. They were mostly small, short-legged, and wide-bodied. They came from very different walks of life: kittypet, rogue, loner, former Clan, and wanderer. It was a former Clan cat who chose to be leader. He was trying desperately to keep his friends and family alive. The half-moon was when he chose to make their presence known, as it was a time of guaranteed peace. What he didn't expect was for the leaders to offer aid. They all knew his Clan had arrived. They all could smell the marked borders. If his Clan needed help, their leader had to ask. So they took the dusty, windswept heather that separated the Twoleg dens from the high-standing trees. Though their prey were speedy and agile, the cats learned to stalk silently and use their surroundings in surprise attacks. Ambush hunters and fighters.

Thus, five Clans rose in the forgotten land. Five leaders chose peace over war. Border skirmishes were rare. Prey was never stolen – given freely. They understood that in times of hardship, it was easier to stand together than fight for what little they had. This isn't to say fighting never happened. All are flawed. All make mistakes. Rogues and loners would sometimes cause trouble. Predators are a constant threat. It was the choice to be peaceful and helpful and caring that separated these five from their counterparts.

But none of this would have come together without one cat. She made her decision to leave home. She made her decision to live a different life. Her father raised her one way. Her heart declared another. As a young kit, she wanted nothing more than to make her father proud, to follow his pawsteps. He believed that blood was everything. All his enemies would bleed. All his cats waded in blood. But time showed the truth. She would never be what her father wanted. She would never meet his expectations. Fighting and bloodshed were one solution. It didn't have to be the only solution. Leaving, she would find a barn with two cats who showed her another way. A way of peace. A way of kindness. It would be meeting a ginger tom with green eyes that kicked everything into motion. If peace was the better way, then surely a Clan could stand upon that message. Surely others would believe the same.

Destiny is a funny thought. One never knows if it is real. One can never see the full path that lies ahead. The peaceful leader never knew what would happen. Her heart called for peace, even as her father called for death. When she left that peaceful barn, saying goodbye to the black and white tom with blue eyes, the pure black tom with a white spot on his chest and white tail-tip and green eyes, the ginger tom with green eyes, and the smoky-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a wounded leg, she never imagined aiding in the creation of five Clans. She never imagined fostering a peace that would hold them together many generations after her death. Legends say she saw everything the night Starclan came to call her home. All the leaders who come after, all the battles, all the seasons of sharing and laughter, all the cats who would follow her pawsteps. Five stars shine brightly in the night sky upon the half-moon. The five Clans state these are the five original leaders. The star in the middle is one who forged them all. The leaders who received nine lives say they've seen them sitting together: Branchstar of Rockclan, Juniperstar of Wildclan, Pebblestar of Heatherclan, Leafstar of Skyclan…

And Icestar of Iceclan.


	2. Chapter 1: Scourge's Heir

**Here is the official first chapter!**

* * *

"Higher!" his high-pitched voice snapped.

Ice leaped again. The series of Twoleg sticks was just out of reach. Each time her claws would barely touch it. She grunted in pain as she hit the ground again. Ice-blue eyes opened, filled with determination. Her hind legs launched her body upward. Claws touched the lowest stick before she began to fall. This time she landed on her back. Hisses and growls echoed around her. Slowly she opened her eyes. His cold gaze glared down at her. That purple collar, studded with dog teeth, shined in the sunrise light. A frown of disappointment pulled at his lips. Rolling over, Ice groaned weakly. Her white paws pushed her body to a standing position. Her dark gray nose bowed low. Dark gray tipped ears flattened in submission. The silver tabby with dark gray stripes simply wanted her father's approval. She was a fantastic hunter, decent with the fighting techniques Bone taught her, but failed in every other way.

"I'm getting tired of your failure, Ice," Scourge growled softly. His black tail lashed viciously across the stone ground. "If you can't fight properly then at least learn how to run!"

His daughter flinched at the harsh tone. Softly she whimpered, "I'm sorry, fa-."

"Speak up and don't whimper!" his voice interrupted sharply.

Taking a deep intake of breath, Ice forced herself to stand taller. She dug deep and forced herself to speak at a normal volume, internally wincing at the shakiness, "I'm sorry, father. I'll keep working at it. I promise to get better."

"You will…one day," her father meowed coldly, ice-blue eyes narrowing. His reinforced claws tapped the ground impatiently. His tail signaled Bone forward, "Train until you defeat him five times."

With that, the Bloodclan leader stalked off. He didn't have the time to sit around and watch her fail over and over. His cats needed guidance, discipline, and uncompromising decision making. Scourge was the cat who pulled them from chaos. He was the cat who taught them what they could become. Ice arched her back as Bone stepped closer. Long legs allowed him to tower over the smaller she-cat. His black and white coat was covered with battle scars, the starkest being the one between his green eyes. Claws flashed with blinding speed. Ice ducked under the paw before leaping into his chest. Scourge always taught her to attack, never retreat. She was, however, too weak for the tom. The Bloodclan deputy had her pinned the next heartbeat. Then he backed away and started stalking around her. The silver tabby shakily rose to her paws. Again, she arched her back. Fur fluffed outward. Her bold, dark gray stripes would give many cats pause. It was a tiger coming to life. The deputy merely smiled. He was stronger. He was more experienced. He was ready for anything Ice could throw at him. In a real fight, she wouldn't stand much of a chance. Bone wondered why Scourge continued to put up with her. There were other cats more capable of taking his mantle. There were other cats stronger and faster.

But Scourge had chosen her so Bone went along with it.

Ice launched herself at Bone. This time she went high. Claws grasped his shoulders and haunches. Teeth bit into the back of his neck. Instantly the black and white tom dropped and rolled. Ice was ready for the maneuver and quickly rolled away. She charged forward. Eyes went wide as she sailed clear under the tom's face. Sharp teeth snagged her scruff. Her back hit the ground as massive paws pinned down her white chest and stomach. Green eyes stared down at her with condescension. Tears of frustration began to fill her eyes. Why did no one believe in her? Her father never cared. Her mother wanted to do with her. The Twolegs who previously owned her couldn't find someone willing to care for her. That's why she was abandoned in that cardboard box on a stormy night. She would have been swept into the rank underground and drowned if Scourge hadn't grabbed her. He told her that she could be something. He told her she could prove her parents wrong. She could be stronger and deadlier than her siblings. Yet Ice continued to be nothing more than a failure. She was too slow, too weak. In public, she was too quiet and reserved. The first fight she had ever witnessed, she had done the unthinkable: she ran away.

Bone released her. His scarred tail told her to go again. Ice let her tears fall. She yowled with anger and hurt. She collided with that black and white body. Bone grunted as he hit the ground. Quickly he rolled over and slammed her into the ground. But Ice wasn't going to give up. She wasn't weak. She wasn't a coward. Scourge rescued her, gave her the chance at having a purpose. Ice wasn't going to let that go to waste. Bloodclan belonged to Scourge. Every cat in the alleys feared and respected him. No one dared to break his laws for fear of punishment. That was her father. That was who she had to be. Her hind paws slammed into Bone's stomach, sending him flying over her head. She was on him before he could blink. Claws were carefully placed on his throat and stomach. One wrong move and it would be over. In a real fight, he would be dead. The tom smiled at her. That was impressive. That was perfect. Now she simply had to hone that drive, form it into skill. It would require work and effort but maybe this young she-cat could do it. After all, she was barely five moons old.

Again and again the two clashed. Bone won the majority of matches. It was nearing sundown by the time Ice beat him five times. She was panting hard. Blood from small scratches lazily dripped to the stone ground. The deputy tilted his head towards home. It was getting late and Scourge would be expecting her. The trials came with night. Those who had betrayed her father would be brought before him. As his daughter, Ice had to represent. She was the next leader. The image of well-groomed, powerful successor had to be shown. If Bloodclan doubted the succession line, then more traitors would rise up. The weaker cats had to be taught. Every cat had to learn their place. Ice sighed tiredly. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. But her father would be angry if she did that. He wasn't nicest or most forgiving when angry. Faint scars in her pelt testified to his anger. No one, not even his daughter, could be forgiven for breaking his rules. Ice-blue eyes glanced up to the series of Twoleg sticks. She breathed deep and forced down her exhaustion. One day she would prove herself. One day she would reach the platform several sticks beyond the first.

Scourge glanced up from his dinner as the duo padded down the alley. Bone led Ice, his tail ensuring her head remained high. That was how she was supposed to act. However, today he believed she earned the right to be proud. She had completed her father's objectives for the first time. He smiled as his leader analyzed him. As stepped past him, Scourge let out a cold purr. His cold gaze noted each of the small scratches and scuff marks. Bone hadn't let her win. Ice had won based on her own skill. That was good. She was improving, slowly but surely. Calmly he pushed his chicken towards her. Today, she earned the special treat. Joy lit up in her ice-blue eyes. She crouched down and started eating, making sure she remained calm and dignified the whole time. Just as a future leader should be. Just as her father was unless someone ruffled his fur. Scourge's single white paw indicated for Bone to leave. The deputy dipped his head. Tail high, he left the alley in search of Brick. Together they would bring the traitors to Bloodclan's leader. Bone smiled coldly. Tonight, Scourge had another test planned. After all, a Bloodclan warrior was ruthless. A leader had to be even more so.

The gray tabby with black stripes backed away. Scourge had given his sentence. Ice remained frozen at Bone's side. This she-cat was twice her size! Her father expected her to dole out the punishment. Brick leaned over and hissed in her ear, telling her to get moving. Her father didn't have all night to sit there. Swallowing, she started forward. Amber eyes narrowed at her. She swallowed nervously. The gray tabby arched her back and hissed. So this was Scourge's precious kit. Ice could see the she-cat's thoughts in her eyes. She was wondering if Scourge would spare her if she defeated his own kit. Her heart started pounding deep inside. This she-cat saw her as weak, just like Bone and the other high warriors. Ice arched her own back. She wasn't going to let anyone think that of her. She was Scourge's daughter. Bone, Brick, and Scourge were teaching her, molding her into the perfect fighter. No one had the right to challenge her.

With a yowl, the gray tabby launched herself forward. Ice waited until the last moment before dodging right. Her left claws sliced through the she-cat's flank. Twisting, she brought her right paw into the she-cat's cheek. Grunting, the tabby was thrown off-balance. Ice didn't hesitate. She lunged forward. Tackling the tabby, her teeth grabbed that lighter-colored throat. Ice-blue eyes rose to look at the she-cat. Amber eyes showed fear. Amber eyes showed worry for some other cat. Scourge said her crime was aiding family when she should have abandoned the weaker to die. Guilt tore at Ice's heart. This she-cat had tried to love her family, those who needed her. Was this really what Scourge wanted? Did her father really want the weak to die, even though they could help in other ways? Ice had been seen as weak. Her mother let the Twolegs abandon her. Scourge could have left her to die. Scourge reminded her that strength was everything yet time and again she failed him. Would he ever abandon her? Would he call her weak and useless and kill any cat who tried to help her? The gray tabby gasped then lay still. All the high warriors yowled out Ice's name. Brick padded over and groomed Ice's fur, removing the blood. Ice's gaze moved over to Scourge. He was sitting upon the hard trash box. A cold smile was on his lips. His eyes told her that she had performed perfectly. This was who he wanted her to be. A cold-minded killer. Ice felt her heart almost stop.

A cold-minded killer. That wasn't who she was.

Was it?

* * *

**Poor little Ice has had a hard life. Scourge and Bone/Brick don't make it any easier.**

**And don't get on my case about Scourge's collar or attitude. I visualized him with a purple collar since my manga "Rise of Scourge" pictures him with a purple collar. I also imagined that he could have been a father, just not a very caring or good one.**


	3. Chapter 2: Not a Bloodclan cat

**Here is chapter 2!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ice backed away. The massive golden dog was stepping closer. A cold, wet, black nose was sniffing curiously at the alleyway. Her ice blue eyes stretched wide. This dog was being cautious and thorough – surely it would find her hiding between the den wall and two silver cans. Silver ears, tipped in dark gray, turned behind her in search of something. Her patrol shouldn't be too far behind. Then her heart stopped with a new thought. What if they knew exactly how trapped she was? What if they wanted to test her? What if they wanted the dog to find and attack her? Her claws unsheathed carefully. Her fur fluffed outward. Despite her skinny frame, the carefully groomed fur made her look big and threatening. Hopefully the dog would rely on sight and not smell. Surely she smelled scared. Surely she smelled weak. Her father had been pleased with her actions two moons ago. Since then, he had been forcing her onto more patrols, training her harder, requiring more out of her. Yet, despite being six moons and a few days old, she was barely strong enough to bring down Bone. Brick was much easier, but he was leaner and swifter, less weight holding his paws to the ground. That black nose reached between the two silver cans. It was inching ever closer. If Ice couldn't defeat Bone then what chance did she have?

Her eyes narrowed. Size didn't matter. She could do this. She could win her first victory against a dog. Scourge would definitely be impressed then. Maybe then he would become more lenient on her. Maybe then she wouldn't have to prove herself every heartbeat of her life. That's all she wanted: to make Scourge proud and happy. Yet nothing was ever enough. Every night cats were sentenced to death. Sometimes Scourge would look to her to get the job done. Each opponent was stronger or faster than the one before. Most of these cats were scrawny and weak, having been starved for days while awaiting trial. None could stand against her. This dog wasn't weak. This dog wasn't starving. It was healthy and strong and would make a fine trophy. Ice crouched down. Her hind legs got ready to propel herself forward. A snarl of concentration twisted her small face. One perfect pounce. Aim for the eyes then the throat. It would all be over, and Scourge would be happy.

The dog froze as it stepped around the silver can blocking its sightlines of her. That fluffy, golden tail began to wag. A large red tongue came out as it loudly panted. Floppy ears perked, an action filled with curiosity. Happiness glowed in its large brown eyes. No malice could be seen. The dog didn't seem to understand her aggression. It had smelled a new creature. Now it found said creature. The dog wanted to be friends; it wanted to play. Ice froze. Mentally she screamed for her body to lunge and take advantage of the kind nature. Most dogs wouldn't be so friendly and easy to take down. Better to take the chance now. Yet her heart refused to let her body move. It saw the kind eyes. It watched that tail happily wag in long sweeps. Her heart saw a friendly creature that didn't deserve to be attacked and harmed. It didn't want to hurt her or any other cat. The dog was simply wandering Twolegplace with its owner, searching for new things and new friends. It wanted to be friends with her.

A soft sigh escaped her mouth. Slowly her claws sheathed. Fur laid flat, starkly revealing her ribs. The dog whimpered softly. It stepped closer and sniffed at her. Before Ice could back away, the dog ran its slobbery tongue over her face. Hissing in shock, the she-cat leaped backwards and shook her head. Saliva flew in both directions. Her eyes glared at the animal. That wasn't necessary. She was willingly to be friendly but that didn't give it the right to drown her. Again, the dog whimpered. The ground began to shake as the dog looked towards the sunlit Twoleg path. Ice felt her heart stopped. A female Twoleg, young and wide-eyed, stepped to the dog's side. It spoke softly, reassuringly. The dog pranced and yipped happily. Brown eyes turned back to the frightened cat. Ice fluffed out her fur again as the Twoleg turned. Those bright eyes, a weird blue-ish color, seemed to sadden. Slowly the Twoleg lowered her body down. It spoke again, reaching out a pink paw to the she-cat. Ice stepped backwards into the wall and arched her back. A low growl issued her warning. Scourge said that Twolegs couldn't be trusted. They abandoned cats everyday without a second thought. Most of Bloodclan used to be loved. Most of them used to be kittypets. Now they were starving, freezing, and clinging to life. Their "loving" Twolegs never once came looking for them.

The female Twoleg frowned, eyes going distant as if in thought, but kept the paw outstretched. Ice sniffed curiously at the paw. The smell was definitely weird. Nothing like the various items they tossed into the alleyways Bloodclan called home. She tilted her head to study the furless face. Maybe not all Twolegs were heartless and bad. Maybe some did genuinely care about cats. After all, not all cats were good and not all were bad. That applied to dogs too. Carefully she stepped closer. Her dark gray nose sniffed cautiously. The Twoleg's claws were oddly red in color, but it wasn't blood. Didn't smell like blood and was too bright to be blood. Those blue-ish eyes regained the brightness. The Twoleg remained perfectly still. She seemed willing to let Ice make the first move. The she-cat gingerly touched the pink skin with her nose. The paw was warm and relatively smooth. Rubbing her cheek along the paw, Ice tried to appear friendly. She didn't want to hurt the Twoleg, especially if the Twoleg was going to be nice. A small sound of pleasure came from the female Twoleg. Red claws gingerly scratched at Ice's ears and cheeks. Ice initially froze at the contact. Her mind told her this had to be an attack. Yet attacks left her bleeding, sore, and hurt. This wasn't like that. This felt good. This felt warm, willing her to relax and enjoy the touch. Her eyes closed, a purr forcing its way out.

Pawsteps. Ice's eyes flew open. The dog was sitting down. The Twoleg remained in her crouch. That meant trouble. Stepping away, she looked back into the alley. Several sets of pawsteps. It had to be her patrol. She looked at the Twoleg and dog. This wasn't good. The Bloodclan cats would attack without mercy or second thought. Turning to the dog, she meowed quietly and urgently. Both floppy, golden ears pricked. Brown eyes stared at her. Ice meowed again, emphasizing the note of urgency. They had to get out. They had to run before Bloodclan appeared. Understanding dawned in the dog's eyes. It nuzzled the Twoleg and rose to its large paws. The Twoleg seemed confused but rose to a stand. The dog, tail wagging, led the Twoleg out of the alley. Ice stepped out of hiding a few heartbeats later. Brick appeared out of the alley with three other high warriors. Brick's amber eyes narrowed with suspicion. The Twoleg looked back down the alley. Worry sparked in those blue-ish eyes as she spotted the Bloodclan cats. Ice quickly nuzzled Brick. It would remove the Twoleg scent and allow her to look relieved the patrol had found her. The Twoleg and dog left without another sound.

Brick carefully circled around her, "You hurt, Ice?"

Ice beamed at him, "I'm fine, Brick. The dog didn't find me." She unsheathed her claws and pranced proudly, "Plus, I was ready to fight if it did. It wouldn't have stood a chance against me!"

A cold smirk touched Brick's lips, "Confident, aren't you?" He flicked his tail towards the alley, "We still have a patrol to finish. Lead the way."

Raising her head high, Ice started down the alley. The four high warriors followed like silent shadows. Ice blue eyes glanced back worriedly. The coldness in Brick's voice and demeanor were setting off alarm bells in her head. Had the ginger tom seen everything? Did he notice how she hesitated then refused to attack? If he had seen everything, was he going to tell Scourge? How would her father react? He would probably be furious. Even if he was slightly annoyed, a beating was going to be in her future. Scourge didn't want her going soft. He wanted a successor he could be proud of. Ice was his daughter. Ice had to molded just right. Looking up at the blue sky, Ice mentally sighed. What was wrong with being peaceful? What was wrong with looking after each other? Surely Bloodclan would be stronger if every cat truly joined together. But that wasn't how Scourge operated. That wasn't how the high warriors wanted things to be. She was alone in her desire for peace.

And that made her a weak link.

Brick had seen everything. He reported every detail to Scourge while Bone forced her to sit there and listen. Ice cowered at the coldness in her father's gaze. The slow way in which he turned to her, the quiet tone he used, and the carefully planned movements all indicated fury. She had never seen him this angry. She whimpered and bowed her head. There was nothing she could say or do. Her father was beyond reason. The only thing she could do was except his punishment. Normally he removed the reinforcing dog teeth from his claws. That night he didn't. That night he performed only one trial: his daughter's. Ice was hauled away from Scourge's alley by Brick. He dumped her in some random spot then stood guard. The young tabby shivered in the cold air. Leaf-bare was coming quickly. Her countless wounds were bleeding steadily. Yet help would never come. No one would ever know she needed aid. Scourge's punishment was clear: learn to survive or die forgotten. Those were her two options now. Brick would watch from afar. He would report every movement she made. Every moment of weakness would be marked against her. She knew she needed to show three times as many strengths to off-set each weak moment.

Tears flooded down her cheeks. How? How could she possibly do this alone? She wasn't big and powerful like Bone. She was lean and swift like Brick. Her heart cried for peace rather than the ruthlessness of the other high warriors. The Twoleg and the dog were peaceful and kind to her. Many of the Bloodclan cats had shown her kindness, offering condolences and support when her father got angry. Several times they had leapt in and covered for her, twisting real events into imaginary ones which showed her strength and improving fighting skills. Very few cats looked at her with hostility. Even the cats she was forced to fight and kill. Their eyes all said the same thing: forgiveness and an understanding that she wasn't her father. If anything, her peaceful nature seemed to spark hope in many cats. They saw her as Scourge's successor and liked what they saw. Yet Scourge looked at the same qualities and saw weakness. His high warriors constantly tried to beat the peaceful nature out of her. Brick and Bone always reminded her about how harsh the world was. Survival depended on a ruthless strength. Today she had followed her heart and it led her here. Here she was heavily wounded and banished from her father's sight until she proved herself worthy of his love.

Her claws dug into the sticky dirt. Ice blue eyes rose to look at Brick's back. They wanted her to be a fighter. Fine! She could be a fighter. She could prove herself a better warrior than any other cat in existence. Scourge wanted her to be strong and ruthless. That she could be. Brick turned as he heard her move. Then claws ripped into his back. Teeth seized the back of his neck. Head hitting the ground, he fell unconscious. Ice panted, desperately forcing the agony from her wounds away. She was a Bloodclan warrior. She would prove herself strong enough to take her father's place. Nodding to an unconscious Brick, she dashed off towards home. Scourge didn't want to see her but only a coward fled. Tonight, she would prove herself. If her father demanded she fight him then so be it. She could do it. She was capable of being a warrior after his ruthless heart.

Reaching the high fence behind her father's alley, Ice crouched low. She could hear voices talking. A new scent reached her nose. She froze. Worry made her heart start pounding. Two new cats were facing her father. Both of them smelled of the forest. Scourge had told her how he visited the forest once. It ended with him being attacked by an apprentice. The tom looked like a powerful tiger with cunning, deadly amber eyes. Only the intervention of a blue-gray she-cat saved him. Part of the reason Scourge had adopted Ice was because she resembled the best of both. The she-cat's pride and strength of will. The fierceness and tiger-like nature of the apprentice. He had hoped she would grow into both. Now two forest cats were here, visiting with him. Was her father in danger? Should she climb the wall and attack? Then she left her blood freeze. A voice, cold and filled with an arrogant ambition came to her ears.

"I am Tigerstar, leader of Shadowclan," the voice growled, filled with condescension. "And I have a proposition for you…"

Ice listened with wide eyes as Tigerstar spoke to her father. She could hear interested or disdain comments from some of the high warriors hiding close to the wall. Her father spoke rarely, usually to make sure Tigerstar's plans were thought through. In the end, her father agreed to help Tigerstar defeat the other "Clans". In exchange, Bloodclan would join the forest and share the territory. Ice backed away. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her head was reeling. For once her mind didn't want to go home. For once her instincts told her to run away. Turning, she dashed off. Claws dug into the hard Twoleg paths, willing her to run faster. Her father usually focused his ire on Bloodclan. Now he was taking Bloodclan to the forest, to take over other cats' lives. Based on the cold edge to her father's voice, she knew that Tigerstar was formerly known as Tigerpaw. He was the apprentice who harmed her father. He was the one who set him on the current, dark path. Her heart and mind made an agreement. This wasn't her. She wasn't a ruthless killer.

She wasn't a Bloodclan cat.

Her heart yearned for something much different…

But that meant she had to run.

* * *

**And so Ice's journey begins. Next chapter she will meet up with two helpful and friendly cats, who will support her and help her figure out her next pawsteps. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Helpful Allies

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. As you will see, this chapter is fairly long. The flow wasn't the best being cut up.**

**Here we get to see Ice's journey beyond her father's control. She also gets to meet two friendly loners who might be able to help her quest to warn the Clans.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ice continued to race through Bloodclan's territory. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She didn't care about her bleeding wounds. Scourge had allied with his enemy. He was planning to take his anger and hate out on innocent cats. The young silver tabby couldn't be a part of that plan. She wouldn't willingly kill innocent cats. Tears fell, flying away as the wind carried them back the way she had come. Powerful hind legs propelled her up a Twoleg fence. Front paws hit grass on the other side. This was one of the Twoleg fields. Here many cats hunkered down and tried to hide. Here many had been found aiding others. Here many of the innocents she had slain used to live. Guilt welled up in her heart. She didn't want to! She wanted to stand up for them, defend them, cry out for a peaceful way. Yet she couldn't fight her father. She wouldn't last a minute against his high warriors. So, she had followed the only available course: obedience. Her eyes closed. Guess she was a murderer after all.

The grass turned into a pale gray stone. That stone dropped down onto a hard, black surface. A large Thunderpath. Beyond this Thunderpath lay Twoleg nests filled with kittypets. Beyond that lay the forest where Tigerstar was from. Ice bounded quickly. Her heart was pounding as she forced herself onward. Blood left a clean trail in her wake. She couldn't stop to rest. Brick had probably woken up and alerted Scourge. Bloodclan would be pouring after her. If they caught her then everything would be over. Scourge would never forgive this trespass. Her father would punish her for turning traitor. That punishment would take her life. She huffed weakly as she reached another long, smooth, pale gray stone. This stone separated the Thunderpath in two.

Bright lights struck her as all four paws landed on the Thunderpath's hard surface. Ice blue eyes stretched wide in terror. So focused on running, she never sensed the incoming monster. She froze on the spot. Instinctively she went low, ears flat and tail tucked in. Both eyes closed as she prepared to be attacked. A loud rumbling sound echoed around her. The monster screeched loudly as it barreled towards her. Then it stopped – a mere whisker length from pouncing on her scared body. Ice opened her eyes and stared in shock. She was expecting to die. She was expecting the monster to attack without mercy. The monster's bright eyes glowed, focusing straight ahead. It was as if it couldn't see her. Then the monster's sides opened and three Twolegs stepped out. All of them started talking. Three pairs of eyes landed on Ice's bleeding, battered body. A cry of shock escaped one of the Twolegs. Slowly it crouched down and approached. It was being cautious. Ice could sense it was trying to be friendly, trying to not scare her. Stepping into the monster's bright gaze, the Twoleg reached out a hand. Ice sniffed cautiously. The scent…was familiar. Short, pale yellow hair shifted in the breeze. Weird-blue eyes stared at her with concern.

It was the female Twoleg Ice had met early that day!

The Thunderpath began to shake. Another monster was incoming. Ice tensed in fright. Not seeing the incoming attack, she bolted towards the Twoleg nests. Instantly the other two Twolegs stepped out with her and started calling loudly. More bright lights hit Ice. The new monster screeched to a halt. A male Twoleg stuck his head out of the monster's side and called out angrily. Ice, meanwhile, had made it safely to the other side. Desperately she scrambled at the high, brick wall. Her body was weak. Blood loss was making her vision swim. Claws could find no purchase. Finally she collapsed, slumped against the wall. Warm paws circled around her. Ice blue eyes looked up into the female Twoleg's gaze. Concern and love shined as the Twoleg picked her up. Ice didn't struggle. She didn't have the energy to fight. Calmly and softly the female Twoleg spoke to her. The others hopped into the monster's belly.

Ice felt a moment of panic as the monster rumbled and growled. Gentle hands scratched her as the Twoleg sat down in the monster's belly, holding Ice in her lap. One of the other Twolegs, a male based on his voice and scent, spoke. Ice's Twoleg replied quietly. The male nodded before handing something back. Cautiously the female held it up to Ice's dark gray nose. The she-cat sniffed weakly. It smelled strongly of the male Twoleg. Yet it was warm and soft, meant to keep out the cold. One of the high warriors called it a "jacket". The she-cat let out a soft meow of pain as the jacket was wrapped around her. Instantly all three Twolegs spoke reassuringly. The monster started moving faster and faster. An older female Twoleg seemed to be controlling it somehow. Not that it really mattered. Ice understood she was safe. These Twolegs were taking her somewhere safe. Maybe, just maybe, she was free of her father. With that thought, Ice allowed the darkness to take over her vision.

* * *

"Hey…Hey you…silver tabby…wake up!"

The wounded she-cat groaned weakly. Slowly her ice blue eyes opened. Crouching before her was a black tom with white paws and amber eyes and a calico she-cat with green eyes. Both seemed worried. However, seeing her eyes open, they both relaxed. They gave her warm smiles. The calico leaned over and licked Ice between the ears. Ice, who tensed upon seeing the new cats, relax a little. Neither seemed threatening. Neither acted like they wanted to hurt her. Around their necks were collars – a light blue around the tom and a black one around the she-cat. Ice slowly tore her gaze away from them. They were in a small den, which was inside a Twoleg nest. Confused, Ice looked back at the cats.

"Relax, little one. You're safe here," the calico purred warmly. Her fluffy tail flicked to the Twoleg nest, "Our owner was out with his friends two nights ago when they found you on the Thunderpath. They took you to a vet and got you patched up."

"You were in pretty bad shape there," the tom chimed in. He chuckled, "But our owner fixed you up just as the vet instructed." His front left paw waved, "You'll be fine in a few days now."

Ice groaned as she sat up, "Why did your Twoleg…owner…help me?"

"Because that's what he does, silly!" the tom laughed.

"Our owner tries to help any wild cat or dog he finds," the calico meowed gently. Carefully she began grooming Ice's fur. Between licks, she continued, "My name is Bell and this is Chime. Our owner named us that because he found us abandoned in a clock."

The silver tabby glanced at Bell, "What's a clock?"

"That big tall block of wood, with swinging ball, and the round face," Chime spoke up, indicating the object across the nest from Ice's makeshift den.

"What's your name?" Bell asked. "I hear you wild cats have some really weird names. Like Longtail and Graystripe and Bramblepaw and other weird things."

Ice blinked. Those were certainly weird names. Then her mind went back to her father's stories. Tigerstar used to be called Tigerpaw. The other cats in the story were Thistleclaw and Bluefur. Obviously these housecats knew about the forest cats. Maybe…maybe they would share what they knew. Ice didn't want to be a part of Bloodclan's plans anymore. Tigerstar wanted Scourge's help to defeat the other "three" Clans. She knew that Bloodclan didn't belong in the forest – they weren't trained or prepared for it. Deep down she knew that her idea betrayed everything her father taught her. Yet she couldn't stand by knowing about a battle that would destroy lives. Especially since the other group didn't know said battle was coming. They believed that their fight was with Tigerstar. They believed their fight was going to be fair and equal. Bloodclan didn't believe in a fair fight. They fought to kill and drive out, to take what they wanted. The forest Clans had to be prepared. Yet no one had warned them of Bloodclan before. Tigerstar made it clear only he and his Clan knew of Bloodclan's existence. No one else was brave enough to defy Scourge. No one else would be willing to prepare the other Clans.

Looking up at Chime and Bell, Ice chuckled, "My name is Ice. However, I need to speak with the forest cats. They need to be warned about Bloodclan's plans to take over the forest."

Both pairs of eyes went wide in horror. Being kittypets near the Twolegplace, they knew about Bloodclan. They knew of the viciousness and deadly nature. Many cats their Twoleg had rescued and patched up were runaways or driven-out trespassers from the Clan's territory. This she-cat was obviously one of these cats. Yet they could see a drive deep inside her. She wasn't just running away. She intended to aid others against Bloodclan. She intended to right any wrongs she committed while under Scourge's control. Seeing this, both smiled at her. They didn't know much. They only heard tales that passed through the other housecats. But they did know of one cat who often braved the wild. Crouching down, they told Ice about Snowball – a pampered white tom with blue eyes and a dark gray face. He could lead her in that direction once she was healed. Until then, she had to rest and regain her lost strength. The journey, after all, would be a long one.

For the Clan territories were on the other side of Bloodclan territory.

* * *

Snowball, his fluffy white tail held high, raced through the tall grass and countless bushes. Ice dashed in his wake. She was thankful for his massive build and bright white fur. If she was all alone, she would have surely gotten lost way before this point. There were so many new scents. There were so many new things to see. Prey was bountiful out here. The wind was crisp and clean, shaking the trees and bushes gently. Yet Snowball never seemed to hesitate. He never seemed to question the path he had to take. It had been six long days' worth of traveling to reach this point. He told her that they were getting closer. Of all the Clans, the one on moorlands was friendlier. They would be less likely to ally with a murderous cat like Tigerstar. Snowball himself had already made friends with a few of these cats. If anyone would be willing to listen first, it would be them.

"Almost there!" the white tom called over his shoulder.

Panting, Ice winced as a bush branch set Snowball's bell ringing. She blinked as they exited the bushes. Twoleg nests stretched out before her. To the right a Thunderpath wound over the land towards a high hill. The trees slowly thinned out, meaning Windclan's moor was just over that hill. To the left rose a high mountain. The Twoleg nests stretched in that direction before thinning out to be a few nests with lots of land.

"Those are farms," Snowball explained as he followed her curious gaze. "I know a couple of loners who live in one. You would be wise to meet them and make friends. They have many connections among the Clan cats. Their support would help you go far."

The she-cat looked up at him and meowed, "What are their names?"

"Barley, a black and white tom with blue eyes, used to be a rogue from Twolegplace." Snowball's eyes narrowed. "Part of me questions if you should trust him. He probably has Bloodclan blood coursing in his veins." Then he flicked his tail and continued. "The other is Ravenpaw, a pure black tom with a white spot on his chest and white tail-tip and green eyes. He is a former Thunderclan tom and quite proud of it. He didn't belong in the Clan life, so he left and joined Barley at his barn."

Ice nodded silently. Her heart started beating faster. Snowball thought this Barley was a former Bloodclan cat. Did that mean he would hate her? She was Scourge's daughter after all. Or was he a runaway like her? If he was a runaway, then maybe he would be willing to shelter her, be willing to join her quest to stop Tigerstar's plans. The she-cat shook her head. She wasn't here to go chasing after two loners. She was here to help the Clans. She was here to ensure that Bloodclan never left Twolegplace. Of course the cats deserved a better home! But that didn't mean others had to be driven out, their home taken from them. She now knew how that felt. Her heart didn't want any other to feel that way.

Snowball raised his tail and set out for the cluster of Twoleg dens. He was meowing about how they would make quicker time cutting through. Ice felt her pelt ruffled by the blowing wind. Her ice blue eyes look towards the sky. Clouds were starting to gather on the horizon. They were dark and ominous. Her claws unsheathed as her ears went flat. Storms held no fear for her. Scourge had taught her long ago that storms could be survived. One just had to be prepared to face the fierce winds and pouring rain. Ice bounded after the shrinking form of Snowball. Her pelt prickled with unease. There was something on the air; something telling her to be prepared for an oncoming storm. It was not the scent of rain. It was not the blowing wind. It was not the darkening clouds and sky. Snowball continued onward like nothing was wrong. He had been out in many storms throughout his time. He didn't seem to get the same prickling sensation in his long fur. His paws didn't seem to be shaking with the anticipation of a fight. Ice glanced behind her, tail flicking uncertainly. She didn't know what to make of the new feeling.

Fur brushed against her coat. Her head whipped in that direction. Nothing. No one. No scent to be found. A breeze blew past. Ice's ears twitched. She had to be imagining things. Yet as another breeze passed, she thought she could hear whispering. It was like someone was calling out to her. Someone wanted to tell her something important. But there was only Snowball and that pampered tom was focused on getting rid of his burden. Eyes desperately searched the land. She couldn't smell anything. As the storm grew closer, the scent of rain was overpowering everything else. Her whiskers twitched. Snowball led her through a tall, white fence. The pampered tom was quite heavy in the stomach, causing him to get stuck momentarily. Ice easily leaped over it. Upon reaching the top, she paused to study her surroundings. This Twolegplace was a bunch of Twoleg nests. The scents of dogs and cats came to her nose. About three nests to her left were three kittypets lounging in the grass. To the right, six nests away, came the sound of a barking dog. Ice shook her head and leaped down. Snowball, finally free of the fence, continued onward.

Ice froze as they reached a small Thunderpath. She stared off to her left. Fur began to rise as she waited. Nothing. Slowly she continued onward. The wind blew past; this time harder and stronger. Ice's ears flicked uncertainly. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. It wasn't her imagination. She could hear someone talking to her. The words were jumbled, unclear. Yet her instincts understood. There was danger nearby. The she-cat jumped as a shadow dashed from one yard to another across the Thunderpath. Her claws unsheathed. Fur fluffed outward. It could be a kittypet jumping fences to see a friend. Or it could be a threat keeping pace with her. Breathing deep, Ice mentally ran her through her father's teachings. Keep moving, eyes constantly scanning. When the ambush comes, either leap or roll, throwing your opponent off. That'll give one the advantage. Once the opponent is caught off-guard, attack without mercy. Ice flinched at that last thought. Her jaw clenched with determination. She would attack but once her opponent was defeated, she would let them go. No more cold-blooded killer. Ice wasn't going to be her father or Tigerstar. She would…

The bushes to her right shook. Thunder rumbled overhead as a tom screeched. Ice yowled in agony as claws seized her shoulder and flank. Snowball spun in an instant. His fur was fluffed out in shock, eyes wide with horror. Ice's attacker slammed her into the black Thunderpath. Ice blue eyes went wide with terror. Viper, green collar studded with dog teeth, had her pinned. Razor sharp teeth her bared. His own claws were digging into her skin. The reinforced claws were ready for use. Green eyes were filled with bloodlust and condescension. He was one of Scourge's high-ranking cats. In fact, he was stationed to be Scourge's successor before Ice was found and brought in. Ever since he had hated the young silver tabby. Scourge had told Ice one of her final assignments would be to kill Viper, eliminate any cat who could claim her position. Now Viper had no reason to fear her. Ice knew from the bloodlust that Scourge had disowned her. The tom was planning on killing her. Most likely he would haul her body back as proof of his tracking and fighting skills.

"What's going on?" Snowball's quaking voice spoke up.

"Beat it, kittypet, unless you want me to kill you first," Viper spat. He raised his right paw, revealing the reinforced claws.

Ice looked over at the white kittypet and meowed, "Snowball! Help me!"

Snowball stared at her then at Viper. He swallowed nervously. Viper smiled coldly and hissed. Instantly the white kittypet bolted. However, he had proved to be enough of a distraction. Viper grunted as Ice's right hind paw slammed into his left cheek. The silver tabby lunged. Her teeth and claws dug into his dark brown fur. The tom roared with anger. Easily he shook her off. Ice rolled then leaped onto the Twoleg walking path. Viper lunged after her, saving him from the incoming monster. Ice ducked underneath him. Her striped back arched, slamming into his white belly and knocking him off balance. Viper's skill, however, matched his name. He was up and charging a heartbeat after hitting the ground. Blood flew as he struck Ice's left cheek. The other paw slashed across her white chest. Teeth almost snapped on her throat. Expecting to die, Ice opened one eye in shock. Viper was rolling in the grass a few tail-lengths away.

A black and white patched tom stepped between Ice and Viper. His deep voice snarled angrily, "Attacking young kits, Viper? And here I thought you couldn't fall any lower."

"Well, well. If it isn't weak Barley," Viper growled. He smiled cruelly, a taunting tone entering his voice, "The older brother who couldn't save his sister."

"That's enough out you!" yowled a younger voice.

Ice's eyes stretched wide. A young black tom with a white spot on his chest and white tail tip slammed into Viper. Blood flew as he slashed with both front paws. Green eyes blazed with fury. The black and white tom, known as Barley, dashed in as Viper found his footing. The dark brown tom hissed as Barley's claws sliced his muzzle. Then Barley's shoulder slammed into his chest. Viper rolled away. Even Ice winced as he rolled into a white Twoleg fence.

Barley hissed to his black ally, "Ravenpaw, get the kit out of here. Viper is a Bloodclan tom." He crouched down and lashed his tail, "I'm the only one trained to fight him."

"Yeah right!" Ravenpaw meowed. He stepped to his friend's side and spat, "By Starclan, you are a fool sometimes! I'm not leaving you to fight him alone."

Ice felt a smile touch her face. Ravenpaw and Barley. These were the loners that Snowball was describing. It was true that Barley was a former Bloodclan cat. Yet he was obviously a changed cat. He was willingly fighting an old Clanmate to defend her and Ravenpaw. The young, former Thunderclan cat arched his back as Viper stumbled to his paws. Green and blue eyes glared at Viper. The tom spat out a mouthful of blood, having bit his tongue during his roll. Ice's heart hardened. She lunged forward as Viper charged. Both friendly toms recoiled as she tackled her attacker. Viper screeched as she tore into him.

Leaping away, Ice spat, "Let's see you take on three cats, murderer."

"You should stay out of this," Ravenpaw, dashing in and striking Viper's right eye. He turned to her, "You're too young to be fighting."

Barley slammed into Viper, sending him stumbling towards the Thunderpath. Saddened blue eyes turned to Ravenpaw, "Unfortunately Bloodclan doesn't see it that way, Ravenpaw. I'm betting this she-cat is almost as good as most fully trained warriors by now."

(Laughter) "Ice? A fully trained warrior!?" Viper laughed. His green eyes glared at the silver tabby as he spat, "Not even Scourge could turn her into anything more than a weakened runt. Bloodclan will be better off once she's dead."

Ice froze as the powerful, medium-sized tom lunged. She was small. She had no defense against such an attack. Paws, claws sheathed, took her in the left side. Ravenpaw let out a pain-filled yowl as Viper's reinforced claws dug into his pelt. The Bloodclan tom pinned him down. Teeth grabbed that black throat. Then Barley was on him. Blood flew as the older tom attacked with a renewed ferocity. Ice dashed forward. Her silver, almost-white front paws pressed into Ravenpaw's bleeding side. The tom groaned. Green eyes opened and stared at the fighting toms. Barley was bleeding was several gashes. Viper, however, was far worse. He had underestimated the former Bloodclan cat. He remembered Barley the night of Violet's attempted killing. He remembered seeing Barley as weak and pathetic. Now, however, Barley was showing his true strength. He was well-fed and well-muscled. Ravenpaw and other Clan cats had been sharing their skills with him. Now he watched as Viper tried to kill a young she-cat and his best friend. Barley wasn't going to have it any longer.

A monster screeched as the two toms rolled onto the Thunderpath. Ravenpaw sat up, his wail of pain shattering any remaining silence. Ice followed him as he dashed for the black path. The monster had moved onward, leaving a trail of crimson in its wake. Both Barley and Viper laid motionless on the ground. Ice felt her heart almost stop. This wasn't what she wanted. She came here to defend cats. She came here to save lives. Her paws stopped as Ravenpaw crouched over his friend. Desperately he nuzzled that black and white fur. Tears were spilling from his green eyes. Ice felt tears of pain and shame filling her gaze.

Then Barley let out a low groan, "Ravenpaw…Knock it off. I'm fine. Just a bit battered from Viper's attacks." Grunting, the older tom pulled himself into a sitting position. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as Ravenpaw pressed against him. He smiled at Ice, "Now, why don't we go home and patch you up, young one."

* * *

**Yay! Ravenpaw and Barley, my two favorite loners kicking some tail together!**

**Next chapter is some filler where the two loners get to know Ice and her tragic tail (sorry, bad pun). The chapter after that involves ice meeting fire.**


End file.
